Crazy When Drunk
by ViceCity86
Summary: Sometimes, the craziest characters are the ones who have had too much to drink. (Collection of GTA one shots, OC and Canon characters involved)


"Carly… go tell Scott to shut up." Johnny mumbles sleepily, lightly pinching Carly's right hip to wake her up when both heard Scott singing drunkenly.

"No… too tired." Carly mumbles, the 23 year old pulling the black bedsheet around her naked body as Johnny rubbed Carly's right hip. "That's not gonna work either, Scott will shut up eventually." She says, rolling onto her right side when Johnny wraps his arm around her back.

"The man doesn't shut up when he's drunk." Johnny says, his green eyes opening at the same time Carly's bluish violet ones did. A loud crash followed by laughter caught their attention.

"Nice one, Trickster! Do it again!" Tommy slurred, Ashley laying on the ground after falling off a table.

"Fuck you, Tomboy!" Ashley slurred, flipping him off.

"What is going on out there?!" Carly yells, standing up and pulling her underwear and pajamas back on.

"Nothing! Ash was just dancing on the table and fell off!" Clint yells, lying down next to Ashley.

Johnny groaned in aggravation, pulling on some boxers and his jeans as he and Carly walked out of their room, Carly pulling her slightly damp hair into a ponytail. The second she walked by the laundry room, Carly recognised where Scott's voice was coming from.

"Scott, did you get locked in here agai-" Carly says as she opened the door, screaming and immediately slamming it shut. "Scott, you fucking idiot!" She yells, getting Johnny's attention as he ran back to her after helping Ashley up.

"Carly! Haven't you ever heard of knocking before entering the bathroom?!" Scott shouts.

"You're in the laundry room, you dumbass!" Carly shouts.

"No, no no. That can't be right, I remember where bathroom is!" Scott says.

"Was he-" Johnny says.

"Right into the laundry basket… exactly like what Kyle did to the neighbor's garden." Carly says. The door opened a few minutes later and Scott walked out.

"Bathroom is all yours now, tiny." Scott says.

"Seriously, how does Yasmine put up with you?!" Carly says.

"Because I'm just fucking awesome!" Scott yells.

"You just pissed in the laundry basket, you fucking idiot!" Carly yells, Ashley's eyes widening in shock.

"No tiny! It was the fucking bathroom, I was pissing in the fucking toilet!" Scott yells angrily.

Carly went down the hallway, Scott's eyes widening in horror when Carly returned with a baseball bat.

"Tommy! Help me!" Scott yelled, running and hiding behind Tommy.

"Fuck off Scott!" Tommy slurred, pushing Scott and causing him to stumble towards the couch before falling over the top of it.

Carly walked towards them, seeing that Scott had knocked himself out as Tommy noticed that Carly's damp hair was in it's natural texture and remembered hearing the shower running about an hour and a half ago.

"I seriously hope you two…" Tommy says.

"We didn't use any protection." Carly says, Jake smacking Carly's right foot. "Jake, go back to sleep!" She says.

"No, I want more booze!"Jake says.

"I'm not your bartender, now go back to sleep or help me tie Scott up!" Carly says, Jake standing up.

"Did you hit him?" Jake asks.

"He hit his head against the armrest." Carly says as Johnny returns with some rope.

"Where are we going to tie him?" Jake asks.

"I'm tempted to tie him to a utility post… but after what happened to Rys, it's probably not a good idea." Carly says, remembering having found Rys tied to a utility post after Rys and Sam slept together when both were 15 years old, which resulted in a now 5 year old Scarlett, who had just recently become an older sister to 5 week old Carlos.

"What about the tree in the front yard?" Jake asks.

"Tree? What about tree?" Scott mumbles.

"Quiet, you!" Jake says before knocking Scott out again.

Scott woke up around noon, finding himself tied to the tree and saw a cup in Carly's hand… only to realise from the scent that it was herbal tea.

"Oh, god no! Not that fucking hippie crap!" Scott yelled.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it and Johnny and I have been trying to start a family so I'm cutting back on caffeine and alcohol." Carly says, drinking the tea.

"Aw fuck! Trevor's here." Scott says as Trevor's truck pulled up.

"Would you piss off, you old bastard?!" Carly snapped at Trevor as he got out and noticed Carly wasn't drinking coffee, which angered him. "Johnny and I are trying for a little one, don't get stabby stabby!" She says, Trevor walking over and untying Scott.

"What the fuck happened to you, Scotty boy?" Trevor asks.

"I don't really remember, something about pissing in the laundry." Scott mumbles before some rustling in the bushes caught Trevor's attention.

"McCall! Get your fucking hands off my daughter!" Trevor yells, startling Clint and Ashley. Ashley responded by sticking her hand up and flipping Trevor off.

"Piss off, Dad!" Ashley shouts before turning to Clint as Johnny walked outside, wrapping his arms around Carly's waist and kissing her, angering Trevor even more.

"Our life, our choice, Trevor!" Johnny says. Since Trevor couldn't get angrier at them, he stormed over to the bushes and yanked out Clint.

"We were in the middle of something!" Clint says angrily, punching Trevor and knocking him down before Clint helped Ashley up and the two walked into the house, Carly, Johnny and Scott also walking in and closing the door.

Trevor stood up, walked over and tried to open it, finding it locked.

"Open the door!" Trevor yelled, banging his fists against it… until an arrow slammed into the back of his left leg, making him scream and fall as Midnight walked over to him. "What the hell, Midnight?!" He yells.

"You're not treating your family nicely, T!" Midnight says.

"They're trying to create mistakes like Sam did!" Trevor yells.

"If you weren't so stuck on wanting Sam, Carly and Ashley to still be kids, you could enjoy getting to know your grandchildren, future grandchildren and future great nieces or nephews!" Midnight says angrily before knocking Trevor out.

Midnight knocked on the door and Johnny unlocked it and let her in, Midnight seeing Carly washing her hands in the kitchen after throwing out the white laundry basket.

"Again, Scott? You need to lay off the drinking." Midnight says.

"I don't even know why I thought it was the toilet." Scott mumbles before shoving a pillow over his face.

"You were drunk outta your damn mind, Scott!" Carly says, Midnight thinking back.

 **10/15/95, Midnight's P.O.V**

"Midnight, up here!" I hear Gionna yell drunkenly, look up and… see her trying to jump off the roof of my apartment!

"Gionna, don't move!" I shout before running over to the ladder, climbing up it and running over to her, pulling her back and keeping a good grip on her.

"It's… it's all blurry… I think… Billy, what did you put in my beer?!" Gionna says… oh, he better not have drugged her!

"BILLY!" I yell as Billy climbed up the ladder.

"I just wanted her to relax so I… put a bit of LSD in her beer." Billy says.

I grab Gionna and climb down the ladder as a Turismo pulls up, Gionna running over and hugging the driver… which turns out to be Dominic Forelli.

"Dominic… hey there… I've been thinking that we should…" Gionna says, whispering the rest to Dominic.

 **Present time…**

"She was trying to seduce him while she was drugged?!" Carly says, Midnight laughing a bit.

"Yeah, before Packie and I got together he tried to do the same thing while high." Midnight says.

"Packie's… crazy sometimes." Carly says in between laughter, Midnight smiling. She noticed Tommy stumbling back into the house, Tommy still hungover.

"And I thought I was a lightweight." Jack mumbles after pulling himself up off the couch.

"Shut it, merc!" Tommy mutters, rubbing his head.

"Both of you shut up!" Lex says from inside a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Damn it, Lex!" Carly says, walking into the kitchen and opening the cupboard, Lex climbing out of it. "How'd you get up there?" She asks, closing it.

"I thought I was sleeping on the couch." Lex says looking confused.

"Jack was the one sleeping on the couch." Carly says.

"That'll be Uncle Idiot in about 9 months, half pint!" Jack says, Lex's eyes widening.

"Wait, you-" Lex says.

"We haven't told too many people yet but Johnny and I are trying to have a child." Carly says, Lex hugging her.

"Somebody get her off of me!" Scott shouts after Immy jumped onto his back.

"My legs are acting up again, Scott! Happens when they're unnaturally small!" Immy says.

"Well then don't jump onto my back then!" Scott says.

"Come on, Fire Eyes." Jack says, carefully pulling Immy off of Scott, the tiny 4'2" brunette looking at him.

"Carly, why is there a laundry basket in your trashcan outside?" Rey asks after walking back in, Carly pointing to Scott. "Seriously? Even Jack doesn't do that!" She says as Jack puts Immy on the couch, walks over to Rey and kisses her.

"I don't remember doing that at all. I swear it was the toilet." Scott says.

"Nope, it wasn't. I put my video camera in the laundry room last night, hoping to catch someone doing something crazy." Rex says after walking back into the house.

"Well there you go. You've got me pissing in the laundry basket." Scott says.

"Remind me to not let him babysit our little one." Johnny says jokingly, Carly lightly shoving him.

"Hey, hey. I will be fine with your little one as long as I haven't been drinking or smoking, maybe both." Scott says.

"You better cut back on both." Carly says, her and Johnny heading to the couch and sitting down.

Some days, Carly wondered why she put up with Scott. Other days, she felt like life would be boring without him around.

Even if he did stupid things every now and then while drunk.


End file.
